


Love At First Sight? No, That's Not It

by fuzzybooks



Series: Stiles and Isaac, Snapshots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac asks Stiles if he believes in love at first sight and Stiles has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight? No, That's Not It

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”  
  
Stiles looked over at Isaac, a bit thrown at the topic change. Sure, maybe the Mets wasn’t the best conversation on their not-really-official-but-kind-of-their-6-month-on-the-day date, but random topic change is random.   
  
“Uh. Not really? I mean, Scott and Allison are clearly the exception that proves the rule, but in general, no.   
  
Stiles thought about it a little more, crunching on a piece of broccoli and staring off at the fridge behind Isaac.  
  
“I mean. Infatuation at first sight? Sure, I guess. But love.. love is so much more, right? It’s knowing someone and not just the good stuff and accepting who they are, faults and all. It’s the little things and the big things and it’s painful and brilliant because it’s..”  
  
Stiles paused and looked at Isaac again and found him watching Stiles intently, with a look that Stiles couldn’t quite put his finger on.   
  
“Well, I don’t really think you can put a time limit on love, but no, I don’t believe in love at first sight. Does that make sense?”  
  
Isaac hadn’t meant to ask, not really. He still wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Stiles that he thought he loved him, had for a while now. He didn’t know when that was ok, if it was? Would Stiles freak out? Would he leave? He listened to Stiles explanation and musings and couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of joy that came over him.   
  
By Stiles explanation, maybe they didn’t need words to confirm or cement anything. The caresses and long nights they spent talking about things that didn’t seem alright to talk about during the day, the way Stiles would hold him when he had the really bad days and how Isaac would do the same to Stiles on days when it was all too much for him to bear.   
  
At Stiles question Isaac nodded and smiled. Not the polite half-smile that the matron at the group home would get, but an actual smile. The one that Stiles jokingly said was blinding. It always seemed to make Stiles a little breathless, his heartbeat sped up and his eyes would light up in that strange amber color.  
  
Now that Stiles was thinking about it, it hit him like a freight train. I’m in love with Isaac. It felt like time stopped, he stopped breathing and the moment just stilled. I’m in love with Isaac Lahey.   
  
He felt his eyes go wide and his mouth dropped, the rest of the crunchy vegetables forgotten. He looked at Isaac, barely seeing his wide smile, completely speechless.   
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words were forthcoming.   
  
Isaac looked at Stiles, suddenly nervous. Why was he gaping like that? Did he have something on his face?  
And then Stiles seemed to finally regain the ability to speak, leaving Isaac near-bursting with joy.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
He said it with such conviction and there was no doubt in Stiles mind that it was the truth but as he tried to pinpoint the moment when this became reality, he came up blank.   
  
Isaac laughed at the obviously surprised look on Stiles face and walked around the table to give him a hug. He gave Stiles a kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Confession/Declaration of love square for the cotton candy bingo. Not Beta read and was posted on my tumblr first.


End file.
